Fist City
by endingsarepredictable
Summary: When Kommissar makes Chloe cry, Beca takes matters into her own hands...based off of the song Fist City by Loretta Lynn.


_If you don't wanna go to fist city  
You better detour around my town  
'Cause I'll grab you by the hair a the head  
And I'll lift a you off a the ground_

It was just a little bit over an hour ago that the riff off ended. Beca and Chloe stayed close together for the partying portion of the evening. A couple of drinks in and a few dubstep songs later, they were happily buzzed. Chloe began to grind against her girlfriend, eliciting a satisfied hum of approval from the smaller girl. The music was pounding throughout the basement walls. Surely the neighbors had to have been hearing this. Amidst her thoughts, Beca glanced across the dance floor and spotted the Kommissar of DSM staring directly at her. She cringed a little bit, Kommissar's stunning, plump lips curving into a mischievous grin. Chloe seemed to have sensed her discomfort, immediately latching onto her girlfriend's earlobe with her teeth as Beca let out a strangled gasp.

"Ignore her. Tonight is about you, me, and the Bellas. But _especially_ you and me right now."

Beca nodded, ripping her eyes away from that damn German goddess. It was hard to focus on Chloe's ministrations when the blonde was staring at them like a horny teenage boy watching porn for the first time. Which makes no sense. She had someone as hot as the Chloe Beale abusing her neck with hickeys, yet here she was swooning over the enemy? The small brunette grabbed Chloe's hand and leaned in so that she could hear her over the blaring music.

"I know, I'm sorry. I swear she's like a brain manipulator or something. Let's just go get drinks."

 _I'm not a sayin' my baby's a saint 'cause she ain't  
And that she won't cat around with a kitty  
I'm here to tell you gal to lay off of my woman  
If you don't wanna go to fist city_

It was slightly quieter at the bar than it was on the dance floor. The redhead ordered them two more fireball shots. Chloe knew exactly what Beca liked and how she liked it. That was something Kommissar didn't know. She didn't know that Beca hated pepperoni on her pizza, or that she loved to make Dubsmashes with her girlfriend (though she would never admit that), or that she jumped at the chance for a back massage. She didn't know how to calm her down when she was in full blown panic mode about her music career, or all the right spots to tickle when Beca was pouting. Even though the blonde could make her very sexually frustrated, she didn't know the stuff that actually mattered. And that's why she loved Chloe.

"Bec…deutschbags at twelve o'clock."

Beca sputtered up half of the last shot she had just began to down when she heard Chloe say those words. The small woman quickly tried to get a hold of herself as her girlfriend grabbed a napkin and quickly dabbed at the spilled alcohol on her shirt with it. Pieter and Kommissar approached like a cat stalking its prey.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the feisty mouse and her Red girlfriend."

Chloe's eyes darted between Beca and Kommissar wearily as she awaited her lover's surely pitiful response.

"What do you want…you fine piece of human existence…"

 _Whoop, there it is_. Fat Amy's voice played like a tape recorder in the back of her head.

"You know, a…how do you say, little birdy told me that your girlfriend has intentionally failed schooling and wasted thousands upon thousands of probably her parent's dollars just to stay a Bella? Is being a Bella really the best thing that can happen in your life? How sad."

 _Come on and tell me what you told my friends  
If you think you're brave enough  
And I'll show you what a real woman is  
Since you think you're hot stuff_

Pieter and Kommissar shared shit-eating grins as the tall man held back a snicker. Beca was sure her jaw was on the floor by now. Did that really just happen? She had heard them say some snide remarks, but nothing to this magnitude. It must have been the liquid courage. Beca glanced over at her girlfriend only to see her eyes filled to the brim with tears, a few wet marks already lining her cheeks. Beca's fist balled up at her sides. Who were they to judge Chloe's life without ever speaking a word to her? Before Beca could comprehend what was happening, she felt her fist connect with a hard, _cheekbone-y_ surface. As Kommissar held her face in shock, the tiny brunette let her rage out while getting up in her face.

"You think you're hot shit, which you are, but being hot shit doesn't give you the right to talk to my beautiful, hilarious, bubbly, goofy girlfriend like a piece of shit! Say what you want about me, but if you as much look at her again I will punch you so hard you will be shitting out teeth for a week. Because Chloe may be your competition, but she is also a fucking person, so show some humanity you giants."

Most of the party was silent by now. Kommissar finally reacted and put her hands up in the surrender motion, much like she did a few times throughout the riff off. Beca turned to Chloe who was as shocked as she was. All while keeping eye contact with the blonde German woman, Chloe grabbed the brunette by her shirt and kissed her possessively, smirking at the pair the process. After that incident, Kommissar and Pieter scampered away, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, and by the way, I _am_ the kicker of ass. Aca-Wiedersehen bitches!"

 _You'll bite off more than you can chew  
If you get to cute or witty  
You better move your feet  
If you don't wanna eat  
A meal that's called fist city_


End file.
